The present invention generally relates to connector devices for connecting electronic components and more particularly to a connector device suitable for connecting electronic components having a plurality of connection pins each having its own polarity.
Generally, electronic components such as light emitting diode (LED), which are frequently used in electronic apparatus such as magnetic or optical disk recording and/or reproducing system for visual display, are mounted on a circuit board held in the apparatus by inserting connection pins of the component into corresponding holes provided on the board and soldering the pins therein. Certain electronic components such as a large scale integrated circuit (LSI) are mounted on the circuit board via a connector provided on the printed circuit board by simply inserting connection pins to corresponding holes of the connector.
There are a number of electronic components such as LED, transistors and the like in which each of the connection pins has its own polarity. In this type of component, the connection has to be made while observing the polarity of the connection pins of the component. Usually, these electronic components have a plurality of connection pins each having an identical size and shape. Thus, there is a substantial risk that the pins are erroneously inserted into the holes in the connector at the time the electronic component is mounted on the connector.